


Young and beautiful

by Ninhaoma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: A short one-shot, featuring our favourite pairing, inspired by Lana Del Rey and her magnificent song "Young and beautiful".





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Characters created by J. K. Rowling, "Young and beautiful" belongs to Lana Del Rey and Rick Nowels.

_I've seen the world, done it all_  


She flashed a quick smile to her host of the evening, feeling the heavy shine of her glass in her hand. Was it her third or fourth? No matter, she would be leaving soon enough for her hotel room.

_Had my cake now_  


Another celebration, another festival, another pointless event with people whom she’d really love to talk more to, but right now didn’t really work, maybe they could catch up before she left, yes she really was leaving soon, no, nothing to do about it, so very sorry..

_Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now_  


It was kind of fun to dress up from time to time, though, even if the company was what it was. A small sparkle started at the shimmering band of stones on her right shoulder and travelled across her as she turned towards another guest, well-dressed and polite, acknowledging them with a slight bow of her head. Really nice to meet you as well, truly a pleasure.. 

_Hot summer nights, mid July_  


The sweltering heat of the day had given way to a cool evening, a breeze flitting through the sheer curtains framing the view. She really enjoyed the travelling, seeing new places and meeting new people. Maybe that was her problem, she really didn’t enjoy the old ones very much, and they became old so very quickly..

_When you and I were forever wild_  


A small smile flitted involuntarily across her lips as another addition to the small group reminded her of days gone by. A young man clad in a light purple turban bowed deeply and kissed her hand. Those were really wild days, that she had to admit.

_The crazy days, city lights_  


Although the crazy, wild days were far behind her now, they always seemed to be close, jumping up at the most disconcerting moments. Like last week, when she was in one of the cities upon the sea, enjoying dim sum and tolerating báijū. There another person had reminded her of her childhood and how utterly lost she had been in the new world that had been thrust upon her. But things, and people, change. The memories brought up then hadn’t been very pleasant, but the chance meeting itself had ended spectacularly.

_The way you'd play with me like a child_  


Had she ever had a childhood? Had anyone ever played with her, laughing and crying? Had anyone played hopscotch or hide-and-seek or “practiced social skills while they were engaged in play”, as her professor liked to reason away the act. Or had it just been a constant battle for survival in a world where she had to grow up way too quickly?

 

 _Will you still love me_  


Her breath caught, slightly.

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  


Amongst the mainly dark-haired attendees, he was extremely noticeable.

_Will you still love me_  


She turned her attention back to the turbaned man.

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  


And was aware of the familiar presence, as he moved around the room.

_I know you will, I know you will_  


A joke, a laugh, a hand slightly brushing an arm.

_I know that you will_  


An excuse, a movement towards the high windows, framed by sheer curtains.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  


A chill as the cool evening air wrapped her in its tendrils.

 

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  


There was still some of the evening’s refreshment left in her glass. She enjoyed the last mouthful while she mulled over the realization of his presence. She really shouldn’t be surprised after the conference in China last week. Or the annual meeting in Cusco. Or the project in Prague. She really should have expected him to appear by now. 

_As my stage now_  


As she turned back towards the room, she realized how breath-taking the room looked. Beautiful people, laughter, wit and wry smiles. Expensive clothes in both good and poor taste, sparkling and shining and muted jewellery, a flash of fire as the lighting caught in a gem or a pair of spectacles. And of course, the main character for tonight, newly appeared on stage left, right in time for the second act to start.

_Channeling angels in a new age now_  


There was something angelic about him. She didn’t want to point to his light hair or symmetric build or ethereal appearance for the metaphor. It was something else – maybe a certain Old Testament-inspired terror, a rain of fire and blood waiting behind the next bend in the road. Or his way of getting his messages across without a word or a look, as well as reading her like a book. He really had a way with language, she had to admit, as her glass was left by one of the high windows and her steps took her out the room and towards the alley she had noticed earlier.

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_  


The first time she really met him must have been at Wacken or Download or Roskilde or some other festival. The music, pumping through her, the people and their energy taking over and just existing and being so free and not caring and then he was there.

_The way you play for me at your show_  


Then she had felt like it was a performance she was seeing, him in normal clothes and not the uncomfortable, old-fashioned robes she was used to see him in. What was normal clothes for him? That was one of the things she had been mulling over for way too long after the encounter. Robes? A suit? T-shirts and jeans, a skirt, boots and jumpers?

 _And all the ways, I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_  


He did have a pretty persona, all sharp angles and smooth skin. It always took her breath away when she saw him, no matter the time or people or surroundings. Mainly it was his face, so light and calm, contrasting with his dark clothes. And _he_..there weren’t enough words in her extensive vocabulary to explain his essence, his persona, _him_. Sometimes she felt like a lightning conductor when they were in the same room. Sometimes she thought he felt the same. Luckily, she didn’t see him too often. And it really didn’t matter now, in the darkness of the forgotten alley outside the event space, in the cool evening air.

 

_Will you still love me_  


A familiar figure, waiting.

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  


Hands, tearing at clothes, getting closer and closer, skin meeting skin.

_Will you still love me_  


A shiver, her or him, as her dress rode up enough for her to spread her legs.

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  


Gasps as he pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him.

_I know you will, I know you will_  


A hand again, his this time, fumbling at his zipper while his other hand supported her.

_I know that you will_  


A small whimper, his or her, when he finally pushed inside her.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  


No memories, no sense of self. Just them.

*

 _Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  


She slipped down his form, casting a silent _scourgify_. There wasn’t anything to say really, not between them. Sometimes she wished there was, but usually not. Today she didn’t. The sex was more than great and she didn’t want anything else. It was enough to have semi-regular encounters when they happened to be in the vicinity of each other, be it in Bel-Air or London or Shanghai.

 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_  


Their encounter hadn’t lasted long this time, although some clothing needed to be straightened out. They never spoke much, not after that first evening when everything was magical and energy rushed through the air and they felt the music in their bones and they didn’t care and shared everything.

 _All that grace, all that body_  
_All that face, makes me wanna party_  


His face truly was his most remarkable feature. Anyone could have a sculpted body and well-fitting clothes were easy to buy. Such a symmetrical face was harder to craft, even though that was possible as well. But it was the combination of the face with those eyes, the eyes that seemed to shift colour with his mood and the weather, that made her seek him out. That, and his infinite grace and how he moved and looked at the world. It was quite unusual to see someone to take responsibility for their failures in the same way he had.

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_  


She didn’t know why he continued to seek her out, but she didn’t think much of it. It didn’t matter much one way or the other. He was here now, as was she. Tomorrow, they would be someone else, and the day after that was again something new.

 

_Will you still love me_  


A small kiss, just next to her dimple. 

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  


A slight smile in return.

_Will you still love me_  


A bow and a movement and then he was gone.

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  


A moment of repose.

_I know you will, I know you will_  


She returned to the party, quickly found a new glass.

_I know that you will_  


The heavy shine was comforting. It kept her grounded.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  


A shiver.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  


The sheer curtains were still moving in the remnants of the breeze.

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_  


A laugh. A smile. Another end.


End file.
